tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Suguri Akamura
Suguri Akamura (赤村 すぐり) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Currant. Appearance Suguri Suguri is a tanned girl with dark red hair reaching her shoulder and brown eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be athletic and easy to move around in. Her school uniform is a sailor uniform with a blue collar, red necktie, and blue skirt. Her café uniform is a knee length dark red dress with a white heart-shaped apron with red frills around the heart and pink ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a dark red bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a dark red heart on the tongue and dark red laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband Mew Currant As Mew Currant, her hair and eyes become red, and she grows black dragon wings and horns. Her outfit is a shin length open coat that covers her chest paired with a red and dark red skirt. Her thigh length boots are red, as are her fingerless gloves. She also has red garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark red lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles dragon wings attached to a circle, is on her stomach Personality Suguri is an impatient girl with a love of fighting and action. She has a short fuse and can be very aggressive towards others. Suguri often overestimates her fighting abilities and will push herself too hard. She can't stand people telling her what to do and prefers to take charge of the situation. Abilities Transformation Suguri's transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her Metamorphosis. The next scene shows Suguri with her DNA morphing in the background. She places her hands over her stomach, causing fire to appear. As the fire burns, her outfit dissolves onto her body. Her transformation ends once her horns and wings appear, and she strikes a pose. Weapon and Attack Suguri's weapon is the Currant Axe, a red double-sided axe with dark red swirls near the pole, a golden bow with a pink heart on the middle is on the pole between the blades. Her attack is Ribbon Currant Burst, in which she jumps into the air before slamming her axe into the ground, causing an explosion. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a la Carte (TBA) Etymology Suguri is the Japanese word for 'currant'. Akamura is made up of two kanji. Aka, which means 'red' and Mura, which translates to 'village'. International Name Changes * English - Amelia Lawson/Mew Amelia * Italian - Sabrina Akamura/Mew Sabrina * Mandarin - Hēi-Cù-Lì ChìCūn/Mew Mew Hēi-Cù-Lì * Cantonese - Hùng-Chǒu-Leūt CikCyun/Mew Hùng-Chǒu-Leūt * Korean - Suguli Hong/Mew Suguli * Hebrew - Suguri Akamura/Mew Suguri * French - Amélie Lawson * Portuguese - Groselha Akamura/Mew Groselha * Albanian - Amelia Larson/Mew Amelia Voice Actresses * English - Suzy Myers * Italian - Veronica Puccio * Mandarin - ??? * Cantonese - ??? * Korean - Sun Young Park * Hebrew - No'ah Kashpatzky * French - Marie Diot * Portuguese - Cristina Paiva * Albanian - ??? Trivia * Honduran Spiny-tailed Iguanas live in Honduras. There are approximately 5,000 left. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Misaka Mikoto from A Certain Scientific Railgun. * She has the same English voice actress as Anna Kaboom from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is CurrAxe. * Before I'd actually developed the characters, I'd planned for Suguri to be the second Mew Mew to join the team. Gallery Suguri Transformed.png|Mew Currant Suguri Cafe.png|Suguri's Cafe Uniform Suguri School.png|Suguri's School Uniform Suguri Casual.png|Suguri's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Weapon Users: Axe Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages